heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weirdworld (Battleworld)
| Universe = Earth-15513 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = Bermuda Triangle | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Weirdworld Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = '''Weirdworld was one of the domains on Battleworld, one that contained sorcery and strange perverted science for it was composed of fragments of many magical realms including Crystalium, Polemachus, and the original Weirdworld. Its baroness was the Witch Queen le Fay. Quest for Polemachus After many failed attempts to find his kingdom, Arkon the Magnificent had finally gotten to the end of the Weirdworld and discovered it was a floating island. Arkon lost hope of finding Polemachus again and was ready to step off the cliff to meet his fate below when an uncontrolled dragon came out of nowhere before him. Seeing this as his opportunity to finally find his kingdom, Arkon stole the beast from the Ogres that were trying to control it and rode it through Weirdworld's sky only to be caught by Underwater Apes, who used a strange fish and line to angle the dragon out of the sky to the bottom of the sea. In the meanwhile, Morgan le Fay prepared her Lava Men Army to find and attack Polemachus in retaliation for her dragon being stolen. Arkon was stripped from his belongings and taken to Apelantis' prison to be sold as a slave later. There he met Warbow and together they broke free from the Apes' prison and recovered their weapons. Fighting his way to the surface, Arkon lost his map of Weirdworld in the sea and wanted to go back to recover it, but Warbow promised to give him his own map in exchange for Arkon's aid in rescuing his liege, the Crown Prince of Crystallium named Crystar and he accepted. While le Fay left her castle riding her dragon, who was sent back to her by the lords of Apelantis, Arkon and Warbow invaded it and made their way to the treasure vault, where they found Crystar's remnants inside a bag. They were then surrounded by the Magma Men, but were able to fight their way out the castle alive. After reaching a safe place, Warbow gave Arkon his map, as he had promised. But to Arkon's surprise, it had many places he hadn't ever seen in his journey through Weirdworld. Enraged, Arkon left Warbow behind and continued his quest for Polemachus. Lost, Arkon ended up in the Swayin' Saloon where Skull the Slayer was waiting for him. While drinking, the Slayer revealed to Arkon that he was sent by le Fay to kill him and both started to fight. In a failed attempt of killing himself as well as his enemy, Arkon cut the ropes that kept the saloon suspended and they fell into the swamp below. When Arkon regained consciousness after the fall, he found himself trapped in vines and surrounded by the Man-Things. Arkon began to hallucinate about seeing Polemachus upside down when Skull freed him from the vines by attacking him fiercely. Arkon managed to get one of his Battle-Bolts and overcame his enemy, but before he could kill him, he was immobilized by the burning touch of one of the Man-Things. This time, Arkon hallucinated about his worst fear, Polemachus burning in front of his eyes. The hallucination ended with the arrival of the Queen of the Man-Things, the woman behind the rebellion against Morgan le Fay. After a brief conversation with the two warriors, the Swamp Queen forced them to face their fears in order to survive it and become her allies against le Fay; however, only Skull accepted the offer to become part of the Swamp Queen Alliance. Arkon fled from the Forest of the Man-Things, having remembered the path which led to Polemachus, but upon reaching the rock that was supposed to be the entrance to his kingdom, Arkon found himself yet again in front of a cliff at the end of Weirdworld. Filled with sadness and rage, Arkon pointed one of his Battle-Bolts towards his own belly ready to kill himself, unknowing that Polemachus was in fact in Weirdworld, suspended upside down as the underside of the floating island. At the last minute, Arkon gave up on killing himself, preferring to use his rage to conquer Weirdworld in order to turn it into his new kingdom instead, and was confronted by the Witch Queen le Fay and her army of Ogres and Magma Men. Having been hit by a missile launched by the ogres, Arkon fell from Weirdworld and finally saw his kingdom under it before being saved from certain death by the Swamp Queen and her Man-Things, who were accompanied by an army composed of the other inhabitants of Weirdworld consisting of Warbow, Skull the Slayer, an army of Savage Elves, an army of Eyemazons, an army of Man-Wolves, and the resurrected Crystar. A fierce battle ensued between the Swamp Queen and le Fay's Kingdom of the Torch for the fate of Weirdworld; however, none of them emerged victorious as Battleworld collapsed after God Emperor Doom was defeated during the Secret Wars. Becca's Journey Later, with Weirdworld as part of a new world in a new universe where it appeared as an anomalous continent in the Bermuda Triangle, a Boeing 747 crash-landed there. One of the plane's occupants was Becca the Earthgirl, whom Arkon rescued along with numerous other survivors, before he then resumed his journey to find Polemachus yet again. Becca next encountered Ogeode, who proclaimed that he had caused the plane crash with an artifact known as the Wuxian Seed. Ogeode was then promptly killed by Goleta the Wizardslayer, which was witnessed by Warg, who notified the Witch Queen le Fay that the the Wuxian Seed had fallen into Becca's possession. Alone in Weirdworld, Becca agreed to become Goleta's squire and the two set off together in Glorianna, unknowingly being tracked by the Catbeast, which had emerged resurrected from Ogeode's corpse. While traveling around Weirdworld and training to be a squire, Goleta was startled by the sudden appearance of the Catbeast and unintentionally drove off the road. There, the pair were attacked by Sand Sharks and Becca was forced to operate Glorianna in order to rescue Goleta from the creatures. Meanwhile at Morgan le Fay's Castle, Moltar reported to Witch Queen le Fay that their army prepared to strike the Swamp Queen Alliance in the Fang Moutains and finally end the rebellion; however Morgan was preoccupied by the Wuxian Seed and instead diverted forces to track down Becca instead. Back in the Endless Desert, upon reaching safety the Catbeast revealed himself to be none other than Ogeode forcing Becca to step between him and Goleta's axe, lest he be killed again before he could send her back to Earth. Ogeode then explained that in order to do so he needed to travel across the Fang Mountains to retrieve a spare wizard body, and offered to reveal the location of the Hidden Fortress of the Wilder Men in exchange for Goleta's help. The Wizardslayer agreed, only to discover they could not yet set out on this new adventure as, unfortunately due to her youth, Becca was not a very proficient driver, and had burned out the Glorianna's Emerald Fuel Injector during their escape from the Sand Sharks. The trio went to see Nakia the Grand Mechanic, in order to barter for an Emerald Fuel Injector to repair the Glorianna, but she refused to help them because the Earthgirl's presence on Weirdworld unbalanced the fragile truce between the Swamp Queen Alliance and the Kingdom of the Torch. Elsewhere, Morgan le Fay visited a bedridden Elizabeth who informed her that Nakia was spying on them. Morgan le Fay then unleashed the Mammoth Inferno from the Sulfur Portal, who led an assault on the Forge of the Grand Mechanic. During the ensuing chaos, as the Giant Ghost Robot engaged the Mammoth Inferno, Goleta revealed that the reason she hated wizards was because she was from the Valley of the Burled Oak, a hamlet which was destroyed by the Wilder Men; meanwhile, Becca sneaked back to acquire the parts they needed. There she met Eta the Watcher who urged her not to go to the Fang Mountains or it would bring full-scale war to Weirdworld. Ignoring the warning, she stole an Emerald Fuel Injector anyway, then gathered Goleta and Ogeode, and fled to repair the Glorianna in order to continue with their quest. New Avalon Elsewhere, Black Knight had fled to Weirdworld after killing Carnivore when losing control over the Ebony Blade as it increased in power. There, he murdered King Zaltin Tar to establish New Avalon, and built an army of Amazons, Demon Dogs, Giants, Ice Swarms, Thunder & Lightning Dragons, Tribbitites, and Underwater Apes with the help of Bolten the Shield and Alkyra the Spear. The coalition was formed in anticipation of the arrival of the Avengers Unity Division seeking to bring him to justice. When the Avengers Unity Division arrived, they encountered Black Knight and his army, ultimately separating him from the Ebony Blade, so that he could be apprehended. Commander Steve Rogers realized that the people of New Avalon relied upon Dane Whitman, and after defending the kingdom from the Fangs of the Serpent, Rebecca Stevens negotiated a compromise whereby Dane would remain in Weirdworld with her. Sunfire's Refugees The X-Men later visited Weirdworld where they found Sunfire and other mutant refugees from Asia. After being attacked by ghostly apparitions, which kidnapped some of the refugees, Magik confronted an unidentified wizard within a grotto upon a floating island. The man told her that he could see what she was and what she would become, then attacked her with a dagger drawn from the handle of his walking stick. Forced to defend herself, Magik ran the wizard through with her Soulsword, and as he fell to his knees, he proclaimed that war was coming, her lattice would break, and that her arrogance would be her undoing. As he dissipated into smoke and vanished into a darkened puddle in the floor, his last words of warning were that not even Sapna could save her from the fall of the kingdoms. Puzzled, she returned to the other X-Men and, along with Cerebra, teleported the entire group back to X-Haven. Return of Doctor Druid Thundra and Tyndall traveled from Weirdworld to Earth in order to seek help recovering Lord Arkon. They were pursued by a seemingly strange alliance of Warbow and his Crystal Warriors, as well as Magma Men and Savage Elves of Klarn. Surrounded in the Cleveland National Forest in California, Thundra instructed Tyndall to flee and find the Squadron Supreme. Meanwhile in Toronto, Warrior Woman encountered Modred the Mystic who offered to help her attain everything she desired. Elsewhere as Nighthawk was investigating Kymellian activities on Earth, his inquiry led him to a chemical plant in the Sonoran Desert where the aliens were storing some sort of stimulant. His analysis was cut short when the Avengers Unity Division made their presence known. Kyle signaled for backup and the rest of the Squadron Supreme arrived soon after. Steve Rogers ordered them to surrender for the murder of Namor, but Hyperion refused, and a fierce battle ensued. The two teams seemed evenly matched, though tides turned when Jim Hammond arrived with a virtual army of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as reinforcements for the Avengers. At that point Thundra and Tyndall interceded, suddenly teleporting the Squadron Supreme to Weirdworld where they were immediately ambushed by Arkon. Thundra explained that Arkon was possessed by an evil madness and a pawn of another. Cut off from the nourishment of solar photon particles, Hyperion was quickly defeated by Arkon, and as Doctor Spectrum moved to rescue him, she unexpectedly lost control of her powers and exploded in a brilliant flash of light. Nighthawk prepared to strike, but was betrayed by Zarda, who revealed herself to be an impostor in league with Modred, not the real Power Princess. Arkon took out Blur and Modred downed Tyndall, then outnumbered three-on-one, Thundra was forced to flee, as Nighthawk, Blur, and Tyndall were taken captive and brought to the castle of their master who was revealed to be Doctor Druid, back from the dead. Doctor Druid revealed to the captives that despite being dead, his soul took on a corporal form when it encountered Weirdworld, and that as long as he remained in the magical realm, he was essentially alive. He furthermore elaborated that Ogeode had built him a massive crystal atop the castle, which amplified his mind control abilities, bringing nearly everyone within this region of Weirdworld under his thrall, though for some reason, possibly related to time travel, Thundra and Tyndall were immune to his grip. Elsewhere, Thundra had found the wounded Hyperion, who was without his powers due to the lack of the Sun. Thundra explained her past and subsequent relationship with Arkon, before the pair encountered a group of Magma Men who begged them to run so that they could hunt and kill them. Skull the Slayer then intervened, rescuing them both by slaughtering the Magma Men search party. Spider-Man and Deadpool's visit When Spider-Man and Deadpool fled to Weirdworld to avoid Itsy Bitsy, they helped the Bogswaggers escape Witch Queen le Fay and reclaim their lands from the Kingslayers by using a dragon to breathe fire in between both armies. Then they encounter Sl'Ur'Boroth whose arrival on Weirdworld was heralded by it's Moloid followers. Spider-Man and Deadpool were able to defeat Sl'Ur'Boroth before leaving Weirdworld. Afterwards, the Moloids worked to heal Sl'Ur'Boroth. Roxxon's Exploits Dario Agger led Roxxon in a plot to harvest the energies of Weirdworld, which resulted in some Skrullduggers escaping into Roxxon Northern Command in Gold Point, Nevada. Dario explained to Captain America that Roxxon had made agreements with numerous governing entities resulting in the Multiversal Mineral Rights Exploitation Agreement, which ensured that cross-dimensional mining didn't harm any indigenous creatures and featured a provision concerning the fight against invasive species. The Skulldugger incident had cut off communication with the Roxxon team on Weirdworld forcing Weapon H to agree to lead a team -- consisting of Korg, Titania, Roxxon's Man-Thing, the Brood-human hybrid known as Blake, and a former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent named Angel -- to secure the Roxxon Research Outpost 01 on Dario's behalf. | PointsOfInterest = * Apelantis * Bathsalthia * Canyon of Screaming Death * Caves of the Devil Dino * Crypt of Man Maggots * Crystal Labyrinth * Doctor Druid's Castle * Endless Desert * Eshu's Hidden Compount * Fang Mountains * Eshu's Castle * Forest of the Man-Things * Forge of the Grand Mechanic * Haunted Forest * Hidden Fortress of the Wilder Men * Klarn * Morgan le Fay's Castle * Molten Lake * Motherboard Mountains * New Avalon * Pink River of Death * Polemachus ** Imperion City * Roxxon Research Outpost 01 * Swayin' Saloon * Temple of the Manticore * Valley of the Burled Oak * Village of Protector Hara of the Inaku * Void at the Center of Weirdworld | Residents = * Amazons * Arkon the Magnificent * Becca the Earthgirl * Caden Tar * Crystal Warriors ** Crystar ** Ika ** Kalibar ** Stalax ** Warbow ** Zirkana * Demon Dogs * Dinosaurs * Doctor Druid * Dragons of Klarn * Elves of Klarn ** Tyndall ** Velanna * Enchanted Village * Eta the Watcher of Weirdworld * Eyemazons * Fangs of the Serpent * Fire-Breathing Rock Trolls * Giants * Giant Squidsharks * Glow Dogs * Goblins * Goleta the Wizardslayer * Hawksquatches * Ice Swarms * Indeterminate Amalgamations ** Captain America/Daredevil ** Spider-Man/Deadpool ** Thing/Hulk * Kingdom of the Torch ** Dragon ** Elizabeth ** Geomancer ** Groondor (deceased) ** Lava Men Army *** Magma Men **** Moltar **** Mammoth Inferno ** Warg ** Witch Queen le Fay * Man-Wolves * Manphibians * Man Maggots * Modred the Mystic * Moloids * New Avalon Guard ** Alkyra the Spear ** Bolten the Shield * Ogelfs ** Kingslayers * Ogres ** Bogswaggers * Orcs * Ravens * Rhinosaurs * Sand Sharks * Savage Elves * Skrullduggers * Swamp Queen Alliance ** Man-Thing Army ** Dog Fighters *** Max the Dog Fighter ** Nakia the Grand Mechanic ** Skull the Redeemer ** Swamp Queen * Thunder & Lightning Dragons * Tribbitites ** Toadius V * Underwater Apes * Warrior-Rats * Wilder Men ** Ogeode the Catbeast | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}